Messed Up Time
by Sweet And Deadly
Summary: I'll put up once I've gotten into the story!


_Hello guys! It's time for yet another story. I'm sorry for giving you dark stories though. This is where I write these stories for people to cry to. Hope you enjoy and please do not blame me if you cry or feel sad to this._

It was in the middle of the night and this was the 21st time Ichigo called her boyfriend the same day. Her room felt so cold after the fight they had been experiencing and after he left, she had tried to reach him several times.  
Or, she should actually by now call him her ex as he had breaken up with her. Though she wanted to apologize for everything that she had yelled at him and called him, even if this day wasn't the best day to call him at.  
When it had been yet another hour, the lack of sleep was too great and she eventually cried herself to sleep.  
What she hadn't noticed, that since the first time she had shed a tear that night, a dark figure had been floating outside her window, listening to her sorrow and symphatizing with her.  
That person was no one less than Kisshu Ikisatashi.

_This is only a fanfiction created by Sweet and Deadly, not acceded to the real story which is created by Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do not own the characters and I never will._

**Messed up time**

_1. First day_

Ichigo woke up the other day, knowing that something was missing, though she couldn't remember. She turned her head to her cell phone, feeling an unbearable pain take over her head the same moment that she realised that she now were single.  
Once again, the tears came back and she pressed her hand to her chest, feeling like she no longer could breathe. She lay down with her back against the sheets and her chest heaved. Her mind was full of different thoughts and she couldn't think clearly. The sorrow had taken over her body and it was too much for her to take.  
In an effort to clean up her mind, she giggled half heartedly in order to trick her own soul. She was going to trick everyone around her and herself as well.  
When she felt that the pain was enough for her to handle, she carefully put her delicate feet down on the cold, wooden floor. It was ice cold and it was a shock for her since she was used to the heat that was under her warm duvet.  
Silently, she walked down the stairs, aware of how early in the morning that it was and she didn't want her parents to see her in the condition she were in. On her tip-toes, she ran into the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror.  
Just as she expected, she looked horrible and depressed.  
Ichigo opened the tap and gathered some of the ice cold water in her hands. She looked at it and it was crystal clear, really cold as already mentioned and it literally paralyzed her hands.  
Before it was too much for her to bare, she washed her face and took a quick look in the mirror to see that her whole face was now red, no signs up that she had just been crying except her bloodshot eyes.  
In the corner of her eye she could see a dark figure and turned her head to notice there was nothing there. It kinda freaked her out but since there was nothing there and the door was locked, there was nothing to worry about.

Her parents had just gone to work and she was all alone in the house and shaken from the previous incident with the probably imaginary shadow, she locked the door and made sure to close all windows.  
She lay down in the couch in the living room and tried cheering herself up in any way that she could come up with. From sweet desserts to loud music but nothing seemed to help her, not even the slightest.  
After all, Aoyama Masaya had been the very first boyfriend she had ever had or even been in love with. Before she hadn't taken any interest in other boys at all and she just happened to one day fall head over heels in love with the most popular boy you could find in her school.  
Though last year, she had graduated and were now in high school. The summer vacation had arrived and since her best friends went to other schools, she had none to talk to. Also, now she had no boyfriend as well, which meant that she was all alone and had no one to hang out with nor call.  
However she could handle that, what was killing her was the heat. It was unbearable and she had no choice but to strip. She pulled her red shirt up and her jeans too. Right after this, she could hear a delightful whistle, her eyes widened and she looked around, there was no one to be found. Quickly she turned around and saw the shadow once again but just as she saw it, it disappeared the second after and she let out a gasp at a cold feeling behind her back.  
A hand was carressing her back and sliding it up to the back of her neck, she were shaking as she felt a nail pierce the back of her neck. She screamed as she felt the blood run down her neck and closed her eyes in pain.

The next second she opened her eyes and it was morning once again. She looked at the display on her cell phone and noticed she had gotten an unread message. Quickly she read it and was surprised. It was from her ex and he wanted to meet her in the park, on a date.  
Ichigo's frigthened face turned into a happy smile as she believed everything had just been a really bad dream. Quickly she got up from the bed, tip-toeing towards her mirror and just to be sure, she checked the back of her neck and instantly she lost the colour in her face.  
She felt the pain pulse through her veins as fast as she noticed it and there it was, not bigger than the nail on your thumb but yet it was there, a circle caused by something sharp enough to pierce through your skin. It had happened but yet her ex wanted to meet her. He wanted a date so that would mean that they were still dating. So it had to be a dream. But why did she have a circle as she had gotten in the dream?  
What the hell was going on?!


End file.
